The Deal
by Jhayk' sulliy
Summary: David has a deep seated love for Rainbow Dash and when an opportunity arises for him to make a deal and receive 24 hours with Rainbow, he jumps at it. However, this deal he made is not free, and it may cost a life. Self insert/HiE


The Deal:

*Disclaimer: My Little Pony and all related titles is © Hasbro

Love, any text book definition will pass it off as merely an emotion of strong infatuation. But anyone who has experienced love will tell you it is so much more. Love is, to me, unquantifiable. And in saying that, I will try to describe it. Love is that feeling in your heart that makes it seem as if your chest is filled with helium. When you love someone, the most important thing to you is their happiness. If they are happy, you'll be happy. This is the story of a man's love most unorthodox, yet this man is willing to go to the lengths he believes is necessary to experience that love…

I was sitting in my room, doing nothing in particular. Being a huge fan of Jurassic Park, I often occupy my time by hanging around on the fan sites, chatting with other Jurassic Park fans. But it happened that this particular day was very slow, even for a Sunday. Looking over to the lower right hand corner of the screen, I see that the time reads 12:19. I'm bored. Parents went off to some graduation party for my third cousin that I, a 19 year old guy, really didn't want to be bothered with on a grey overcast Sunday afternoon. Sighing, I click over to FiMFiction. No chapter updates, no fun blogs from stories I'm tracking. Nothing. How is it that a Sunday can be so boring? Sighing again, I look over to my red spiral bound notebook siting on the corner of my cheap wooden desk. I really should get to writing that fic I planned out, but can never find the time to write. Summer vacation as a college student: can't find a job, not taking any summer classes, and friends are either too far away to just "pop-in", or had been able to find a job and are therefore working. I remember reading that HotTopic is selling pony shirts now, but meh. There's really no other reason to go to the mall besides the Lego store anyways. The place had become boring as hell since all the fun shops moved out.

Bored! I swivel around in my chair, a take a peek at myself in my mirrored closet doors and spot the lengthy stubble lining the underside of my cheeks stretching from the bottom of my short jet black hair to line the sides of my scraggly goatee. Mustache is a mess. I can never get the damned hair to lay straight. I then look up and around my room, looking for something to do. As an academic with a lot of interests, there happens to be plenty of things of interest that line my room. The wall opposite me is wallpapered with a gigantic map of the Earth, something I ordered out of NatGeo when I renovated my room from the kiddie wallpaper and color scheme to a more grown up style. Being into Naval stuff, I got a blue scheme going along with the faded to now piss-yellow paint on my walls (a color scheme which coincidentally matches the blue and yellow colors of my college). In the corner left of the big map is a small four-wand display case and a Marauder's Map on display. Beneath this, piled into the corner between the TV stand is all the junk I'm saving for when I go back to college. Hung on the other side of the corner between the corner and the windows is a decorative sword my Dad picked up in Germany when he was in the Navy and a Saruman staff from Lord of the Rings. Beneath my two windows with their drawn shades is my bed, the blue pillows and blankets a mess. Coming back towards me, on the back wall is a bookshelf in the corner, random junk like a Michael Myers mask and Lego creations lining the shelves. Next to it is my dresser, the top of which displays my Lego Black Pearl and replica lightsaber. I open my closet door and check out what I can do in there. Nope, nothing that I haven't messed with in a while. The bottommost area is piled with all a matter of macabre. On first glance I spot my dress shoes badly in need of polishing, my bucket containing my vast rock collection and other junk. The next level is a bit more organized. Lego creations litter this and the shelf above. Nothing too unusual. The second topmost shelf is piled with random stuff: my replica of Bilbo's pipe, a stack of CD's I rarely listen to anymore, and a bag of marbles. Stretching the length of the closet is a long aluminum shelf, sagging with age, and the weight of the rest of my wand collection and some board games, among other miscellaneous stuff. My father being a big time handy-man, custom builds a lot of shit. The shelves had been built himself as was the metal, quarter-inch drainage pipe that I hang some of my larger sets of clothes on. These being my pants, sweatshirts, my old varsity football jacket from High School, my robe from my high school graduation, a machine gun belt my Dad brought home, and the dog-tags of both my Grandfathers and my Father. Like I said, I have a lot of interests, History not withholding.

Turning back to my laptop, I click on the New Posts function only to find, unsurprisingly, no new posts. Come on! At least somebody has got to say something that hasn't been said about the new screenwriters for JP|\/ being the ones that wrote Rise of the Planet of the Apes! I mean, that's pretty damned cool!

Still bored (and you the reader likely being so as well; just hang with me here guys, I swear it'll get better), I find my mind wandering as it sets upon the one thing I care about the most. As the saying goes, life is cruel. Not one to follow the crowd or get into ridiculous trends, I often find myself at least several years behind everyone else in what's considered "cool" to be seen in. Somewhat opinionated, while still very open minded, I find myself distanced from others who find more sociable cliques to join up with. I mean, hell in high school my best friends had at one time been my worst enemies. There was Jake Butkus, Ken and Chris Myers, Billy Shepherd, John Gonzalez, and Andy Grunwald. The motliest crew of kids if there ever was one. Me, a brainiac with aspiration for becoming a Paleontologist ever since I was three, Chris with junior college in mind and his brother looking into the Marines, Andy was a year under us so he still had to suffer under the tyrannical regime of the Lincoln-Way school system, and the rest going into the trades. Then there was the time we took in the foreign exchange student for a few months. That was pretty fun. We took this guy in, and "Americanized" him. The guy went back to Kazakhstan with dildo jokes and the crudest vocabulary you've ever seen. Damn that was funny.

Anyway, as I was saying, I don't usually get into trends. When the new My Little Pony cartoon came out, it was really none of my concern. I'm a guy; I'm into chicks and action flicks so I was disdainful at these "Bronies", as they had declared themselves, popping up all along my favorite internet haunts. However, I possess quite the scientific mindset and so became curious as to what was in the new show that was giving way to this new "cult" as I referred to it. It was around Halloween 2011 that I encountered the PMV "Rainbow Dash: You're Gonna Go Far Kid" and my spirit was ignited with this show. As time grew on, it was after the "Finding a Pet" episode that I became aware that I had feelings for one character in particular: Rainbow Dash. Hell, the name in itself causes me to sigh with longing. Her beautiful, rainbow mane… I wish I could grasp it. Her, presumably, soft cyan fur I would love to feel on my arms. Her sweet, high-pitched and recurring cracked voice, the song that I never want to end. Her adorable smile lights up my world. And finally those eyes. The most gorgeous tint of magenta I had ever seen. God I wish I could just swim in those eyes. This had to be the cruelest card my life had ever dealt me. My first true love happened to be for an animated anthropomorphized pony. In my world, she exists in the form of nothing more than computer code and a Canadian voice actress. Both were likely unattainable for me, and yet I loved Rainbow Dash still…

Laying my head into my hand as I prop it up on my desk, I feel myself drifting off as I daydream of the one being that I love the most. Only suddenly, I hear a small crackling and popping sound. Ya know, like snap crackle, pop? That same kind of sound you get when you poor the milk into the cereal? Yeah, that sound. Lifting my head up, I furrow my brow and cock my head to the side in an attempt to figure out where the sound originates. I hear the noise become louder and turn around, only to find a scorch mark forming on the hard wood floor at the corner of my bed nearest to the door. I scream, and panicking, run to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, I cup my hands and return to my room to attempt to put out whatever fire the might be. In my mind, I'm thinking, "Great! That's all I need! The house to fucking burn down while my parents are away!" However, I stop dead in my tracks, for there at the center of the scorch mark, now a good 3ft across, stands a figure at least 6ft tall, cloaked in black and face indiscernible beneath the hood.

Screaming out, I bolt from the doorway, down the carpeted stairs into the front hall, and down the second flight of stairs leading into my basement. I stop to look behind me to see if the thing had followed me. I didn't see him, but I doubt he went away. I continue towards the back of my basement into a second room where my Dad's office is located. The whole downstairs is pretty nice: carpeted, wood paneled, home theater system, but none of that was of importance right now. I go into my Dad's closet behind his large maple desk, and grab his shotgun, hoping it's loaded. Turning around, I nearly jump out of my skin from fright. Standing on the opposite side of the room, in the corner behind the door that leads to the garage, is the cloaked guy.

I shakily raise the gun, and meekly shout "Who-who are you?"

The dark figure laughs. It's more of a deep, throaty cackle than anything. It resonates around everywhere, filling my very being with fear. I can feel myself starting to form tears in my eyes when he suddenly speaks, "I am known by many a name and am a fear for most. Listen to my words and contemplate them well, for I am Thanatos." Suddenly, he raises an arm towards me, and I can see his fingers are ashen grey and incredibly thin. However, the knuckles bulge slightly and the whole appendage reminds me of facehugger legs. "Inside your very mind I see, and therein lays a desperate plea. Pleas to love upon thy soul so heavily weigh, and can be answered so long as the price you pay."

I look at him, not lowering my gun. Plea? Paying prices? What the hell is this guy talking about? Angered and confused, I glare at Thanatos and growl, "Quit with your goddamn riddles and get to the point! Why the hell are you here?"

"I thought my reason was quite clear, on the reason why I am here. You possess a love with the utmost heat and I possess the means for you two to meet. In order for you to meet this pony you must pay a price worth more than money. And if to the price you do agree, 24 hours you shall spend with your beloved pony."

With realization to what he was saying, I incredulously muttered, "…R-Rainbow Dash?"

With a low chuckle that felt like it disturbed the very air, Thanatos replied, "Indeed my good man. By making this deal I can ensure that your path shall clash with this so called Rainbow Dash. In this comes a transformation session and you shall find yourself in this land without question."

My mind explodes with questions, "So you're saying that nobody would question why I'm there? You can do that? How do I get there though? It's-"

Thanatos signals me to shut it with his hand and from his cloak he pulls a scroll, the paper is crinkled and the edges worn and possesses the same color as sand. Unrolling the scroll with his corpse-like fingers, he informs he that signing this contract would enact all that he had told me would. The gun, which I find is now lowered to my side, drops to the carpet with a weighted thump. My legs give way beneath me and I slump to the floor and put my hand over my chin in thought. If I signed this contract, my whole world would be turned upside down. And it'd be for only a day, and… and… and….

I look up at Thanatos and ask, "What's your price?"

Still standing in the same spot, unmoved since he first appeared behind me, the only words that come from beneath the dark of the hood are "Your life."

This was a real shock to me. I mean, yeah he said the price was worth more than money and all that cryptic jazz, but it still came as a shock to me. I mean, how many times does some hooded stranger suddenly appear and offers you 24 hrs. with the one you love most in exchange for your life? I weighed myself on taking this chance. I would be leaving behind my family, my friends, me entire hopes and dreams for the future. I'd never be able to see Jurassic Park |\/, or get married, or have kids in a house of my own. Taking a deep breath, I ran it through my head a few times, and stole a glance at Thanatos every now and then just to make sure he was still there and I hadn't gone nuts from a gas leak or something.

Shakily standing back up, I supported myself on my Dad's armchair next to me as I extended my hand; open palmed and said, "I'll do it."

With a flourish, Thanatos levitated the scroll into the air before me. Looking at it, I started reading the faded lettering. It was everything Thanatos said. I couldn't see any fine print, no loop-holes in it, nothing. The only thing I had to go on was this guy's word that he was going to do it. As I reached over to retrieve a pen from my Dad's desk, I found my arm immobilized. Appearing next to the scroll was a pen. A fountain pen by the looks of it. Carved into it at the top was a skull with a spine wrapping down the shaft, the coccyx acting as the tip. However, when I tried testing it out on the paper, nothing came out. Shaking it back and forth a little bit, I then tried testing it on my finger. As soon as the bony point touched my index finger, I felt a stinging sensation, and saw maroon traveling up what would be the spinal column if the spine were real. Looking at my finger tip, I saw a small pin prick healing up quickly. I turned back to the contract, laid the pen to the paper, and signed my name.

Suddenly, the world around me disappeared and I felt a flying sensation in the pitch blackness that surrounded me. As soon as the blackness surrounded me, I find myself crumpled up in an alleyway, lying in dirt. Propping myself up, I look around to find that all the buildings I can see are made exposed-frame style with the roofs thatched with hay. The roads all looked to be dirt, just as the thin alleyway I was laying in. Not seeing anybody around me, I stand up and walk out to the main road. I'm still human, so what's this transformation Thanatos mentioned? Then it hits me! I've been turned into a 2D animated being with the same style as my surroundings! I-I can't believe it! I'm animated like a Flash Animation character! Looking up into the sunny, clear sky, I notice the snowcapped mountains and the outline of a palace that seems to be built into the side of one. It's amazing! I'm here! I'm in Equestria! As I look up and down the street, I can't even believe what I'm looking at! Ponies! Everywhere, there're ponies! How the hell I didn't notice when I first stepped out of the alleyway I have no idea, but they're there in all their colors, some attending to carts, other chatting with friends, and some I even recognized! Looking to my left, I spotted the Library and with a jolt in my heart… Rainbow Dash conversing with Twilight. I honestly had no idea what I was gonna do when I saw her. Just standing there, her left side to me, not even noticing I was there.

Taking several deep breaths as I paced back and forth in front of the alleyway, I mustered as much courage as I could, and started shuffling my feet over to them. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my ears. I thought if it pounded hard enough, it'd escape from my chest and I wouldn't have to humiliate myself in front of all these ponies. As I got closer, I saw Twilight glance over to me and greet me with a wave of her hoof, and Rainbow turning over to me with a smile. I knew I was blushing, my face likely red as a tomato, and they could see it too. With a worried look on their face, they trotted over to me and Twilight asked me something. I had no idea what was going on, my ears plugged with the rushing blood. I felt my legs crumble beneath me and then snapped out of my daze when I realized that I was being propped up by Twilight and Rainbow, concern etched in their faces. Shaking my head, I hear Twilight restate her question. She's asking me what's wrong. I don't respond, instead looking right at Rainbow. It was now or never for me. Not sure if I was going to screw the pooch on this, and ruin this entire deal I made, I launched my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

I could hear Rainbow gasp in surprise. Of course she wouldn't have expected me to do this. I could feel tears forming into my eyes. This was the happiest moment of my life. I was hugging Rainbow Dash. I could feel her soft fur and mane on my face, and she could likely feel the wet tears leaking from my eyes. Letting go, I leaned back, and saw a blush on both her and Twilight's shocked faces. Their mouths are both ajar, and from Rainbow's I hear a wavering, "Uhhhhh…."

Rainbow Dash decides to break the awkwardness lying in the air. "Uhhhh, w-what's up, David?" she asks me.

Looking into her eyes with a smile, I hold her raised hoof in my hand and ask her, "W-would you like t-to…" before trailing off.

"Uh, what?" She squeaks, one of her adorable voice cracks popping up right around the "h" in what.

Hesitantly I try asking again, "W-would you, dinner? With me?" I completely screwed up that sentence. Shit! She'll never take me now! I prepare my heart for the worst.

"Ummm, sure. Whatchya got in mind?"

A gigantic smile breaks my face. I can't believe it! She said yes! I can't believe she said yes! Then I feel the pit of my stomach drop and the back of my neck turn cold. I don't know the name of any fancy restaurants in town or in Canterlot. What's more, I don't have any money! I mean, I just got plopped here in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. I luckily had my shoes on, but I don't have my wallet on me! And even if I did, I have no clue the exchange ratio for USD to Equestrian bits!

Suddenly and thankfully I hear Twilight speak up. "How about Petals and Twigs down on Stirrup Street? That's a pretty nice place, and it's not too expensive either. Perfect for a first date." Twilight finishes with a smile, and I notice Rainbow cringe.

"This isn't a date, Twilight! Just two good friends having dinner together." Rainbow spoke uneasily with a blush and glances towards me. My god, I can't take this! If she acts any cuter, I'll friggin' kiss her right here!

"Whatever you say Rainbow." Said Twilight, attempting to stifle a giggle at her friends' clear unease.

Turning to Rainbow, I ask, "Sooo, how'bout it? Petals and Twigs? Sayyy, 6 O'Clock?"

"Sure thing! I'll meet ya there!" At that, Rainbow took off into the sky, heading presumably for her house to get ready. I had no idea what time it was, but I was hoping to Celestia or whatever godly power was here that things went well.

Tearing away from that beautiful blue mare soaring into the sky, I look back to Twilight. "We're gonna need to get you cleaned up for this date of your tonight," Says Twilight. "Come on, let's go see Rarity. I'm sure she can find you something to wear. I doubt she's had to design for humans before, but this should be quite the interesting experience." Twilight continued as she led me to the opposite side of town, where the Boutique must be located.

Walking along in silence, I finally decide to see how much I can get out of this deal I've made. "Uhhhh, Twilight?" I ask, "You-you wouldn't mind if I borrow some money would you? At least enough for two of the biggest salads and dessert at Petals and Twigs? I-I don't have any Equestrian money."

"Of course you can borrow some bits. I should think that at least 60 Bits should be plenty. I forgot that you didn't have money when you got here. So how's it been? Liking Ponyville so far?"

She's talking to me like I've been here for a month. Well, Thanatos did say he'd make it that way, guess I'll just play along then. "It's wonderful here! I've never seen anything like it before." I reply with the truth. Ponyville was quote the experience. The ponies were actually slightly taller than I imagined them to be. Although Rainbow was the shortest I've seen so far, about 3 and a half feet if I had to guess, Twilight was easily at least 4ft, the tip of her horn level with my shoulders. At about 5'8", I was around average height, maybe less, but that really didn't matter as I found myself approaching the Carousel Boutique. Twilight and I approached the door, and I saw Twilight casually entering the building. Following suit, I step foot into the Boutique and immediately am greeted by Rarity. Rarity is the tallest pony I've met thus far. About 4 and a quarter feet tall, the top of her curled purple mane easily could touch the underside of my chin.

"Sooo, having a romantic evening are we?" Rarity inquired. "Now, what would the gentleman like to wear? That is, if he'll wish to dress to impress…"

Knowing Rainbow would likely show up naked, or more along the lines of not wearing any dress, I knew I had to be very adamant in my decision. If I didn't, Rarity would have me wrapped up in some kind of extravagant outfit and I really didn't like getting dressed up all that much. So I simply opted for nice casual. I just hoped Rarity would know what I was describing.

"Umm, I was hoping to have a polo made?"

Rarity blinked her eyes. It seemed she had no idea what I was asking for. Of course, I mean it's not like I've ever seen a pony walking around in a polo shirt.

"Ah-ah what, dear?"

"A polo shirt. It's something humans are into wearing for when they want to look nice, but also be comfortable." I try explaining.

"Ah. I see. And how are one of these polo's made, exactly?"

"Uh, well they're usually made of cotton and have a collar around the neck that is folded backwards. The front of the neck has about 2 or 3 buttons. They can be short sleeved and long sleeved." I hope I explained that correctly, I'm terrible with fashion.

"Ah, that should be quite simple. Do you wish for any embroidery or design upon the shirt? I would hate for it to be so plain." Here we go. I knew Rarity would push something like this on me.

"No thank you, but I would prefer if the cotton be dyed a dark green color and it have long sleeves." I reply.

"Oh, but I insist my dear. Just a plain, green shirt? Really?"

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Very well." Complied Rarity. I could tell she was annoyed by getting out of doing something special, but this seemed to be her first polo and I didn't want anything screwed up. "Now, I must take some measurements for the size. If you would so kindly..." Rarity gestured a hoof towards an army of fold-out changing walls, all baby blue in color.

Walking over, Rarity follows but not before levitating a long tape measure into the air. "Could you remove your shirt, darling?" Squinting one eye at the prospect of being called 'darling', I comply. I mean, it's only my shirt. As long as she doesn't ask me to remove any other articles of clothing, I should be fine. Starching out my arms, Rarity takes measurement of both, recording them in a small notebook after each measurement. She takes length and circumference. She then does the same with my… I guess I'd call it my barrel and my chest.

"Would you like this shirt to be loose or tight fitting my dear?" Rarity asks me, not looking up from her notebook.

"Loose would be nice, please." I respond. I don't really like tight fitting clothing.

"Thank you, this should not take long at all. Two hours at maximum. You can come pick it up then. In the meantime, might I suggest you wash up? You have somewhat of a pungent odor emanating from beneath your arms."

Well, I didn't exactly get a chance to shower today before I was visited by Thanatos and granted the greatest dream in my life.

"So, how much will this be?" I ask.

"Oh no charge dear. It is a gift! This is quite the special occasion, is it not?"

"Oh Rarity, you don't have to do that! Really, how much?" I hear Twilight speak up behind me as I put my shirt back on.

"I insist upon making this shirt free of charge! If you do not like that, I won't make a shirt at all and that is final. Now if you please, I must prepare David his shirt so if you two would kindly be on your way, I will begin." Rarity said, before returning to a dignified stance.

"Umm, Twilight? I think it's time I got ready."

"Yep, me too. Come on, I'll take you back to my place. You can use my shower and I'm sure I have deodorant and some perfume that will smell lovely on you. You've only got three hours before your date."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! 3hrs and I would be at the same dinner table as Rainbow Dash! My mind was spinning all the way back to the Library, and I didn't even notice I was inside it until I tripped over something cold and scaly.

"Hey watch it!" I heard a voice say, and looked back to see Spike getting up and dusting himself off.

"Spike, be nice to our guests! You remember David, right?"

"Yeah yeah," Spike waived me off, "So long as he doesn't make a mess."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight signaled for me to follow her. Walking near to the back of the tree, she showed me into the bathroom. "So this is the body soap, the shampoo, and in this cabinet here," she pointed to the cabinet over the sink, opposite the bathtub/shower stall, "is where the deodorant and perfume is. There's also toothpaste and I have a few extra tooth brushes lined up for just in case incidents. The hamper is here," she pointed to a hole in the wall, "and you just toss your towel into here and it will land in a basket in the basement. Any questions?"

Actually, I did have one and I really hoped she'd go along with it. "Actually Twilight, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind if… uh Rainbow and I 'borrow' the library for the night?"

"Ohhh, I gotchya," Twilight said with a wink, "Sure. Spike and I can have a double slumber party at Sweet Apple Acres. I'm sure he won't mind at all."

"Thank you!" I shouted as I pulled a startled Twilight into a hug, "Thank you so much!" I said again as I released her.

"You're quite welcome. So you have everything you'll need. Just call me if there are any problems."

"Sure thing." I replied as Twilight shut the door as she left.

Taking off my shoes, socks, and then dropping my pants and boxers, I removed my shirt last as I folded everything neatly and placed them on the towels that rested atop the toilet back. I then stepped into the shower and turned it on, only to jump back out when it was too cold. Waiting a few seconds for the water to heat, I returned to the shower and picked up the shampoo. The under-label read, "For that luscious, healthy mane feel," but I doubted it was different from any normal shampoo. After rinsing out my hair, I reached for the body soap. Naturally for Twilight, she got it from the same brand as the shampoo supplier. Reading the label, it clearly seemed intended for furred animals, but looking around and not seeing any other body soap that somebody like Spike might use, I just poured a dollop into the wash cloth and scrubbed myself clean.

Turning off the shower and stepping out of the stall and into the steam filled bathroom, I grab a towel from under my clothes and pat myself dry. I open the cabinet above the sink and put the deodorant that Twilight showed me on and grab a toothbrush and the tube of tooth-paste and brush my teeth. Rinsing out my mouth and wiping it, I redress and put the towel down the chute before opening the door and returning to the main area.

Upon opening the door I find an argument had erupted between Spike and Twilight. Walking towards the voices, I catch the conversation, "But I don't want to sleep over with Apple Bloom! She's a filly! Fillies are gross!"

"Come on, Spike! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, for you! You get to go off having fun with Applejack while I sit around being bored with Apple Bloom."

"Oh come on, she's not that boring. I'm sure there's something you two can find to talk about. Besides, there'll be snacks."

"Snacks? Fine I'll go. But I'm not doing any of your frou-frou girly stuff."

"Sounds okay to me." Twilight agreed before noticing me. "Oh, hi David. You all washed up now? You've got about an hour before your date, what you want to do?"

"Well first, I'll need some money."

"Oh yes, follow me please."

Following Twilight up the stairs, she started rummaging through a small box and handed me a small jingling burlap sack.

"That bag should have about 60 Bits in it. That should be plenty for two salads and a dessert. And a protip, Rainbow may be small, but she's got an appetite like you'll never believe. I'd suggest ordering something smaller than a large for yourself."

"Got it." I replied, and followed Twilight back down stairs.

"I don't know," I responded, "What books do you got to read?"

This struck Twilights interest nerve and the two of us ended up wasting an hour away reading before I heard Spike trump down the stairs with his sleeping bag.

"Well, are we going or what?" I heard Spike grumble, clearly not enthused with the idea of having to give up his nice warm basket so me and Rainbow could spend time together. It was nowhere near my intent to actually spend the night in bed with Rainbow; I just needed a place to crash before my deal ended. She was completely welcomed to join me tonight, but I didn't want to do anything that she would feel uncomfortable with. I wanted the utmost happiness from my Dashie tonight.

"Yes we are." Twilight replied. "David, can you make it to the Carousel Boutique on your own? And Petals and Twigs is right around the corner from the shop. Good luck tonight!"

"Thanks, I might need it." I joked, and Twilight let me out the door and followed me out with Spike in tow. Heading our separate ways, I found my way to Rarity's place, and knocked before entering.

From inside, I heard a song-sing "Come right in!" and entered to find Rarity inspecting my new shirt, which honestly didn't look too bad. There were some minor hemming details, but it was her first polo so I didn't stress anything.

"So what do you think? I couldn't fit it for a stallion as the alignment would be so very off, but I do quite like it myself."

"It's pretty nice."

"Pretty Nice? Why? What don't you like about it?" Knowing I probably only had around 15 minutes to get to Petals and Twigs; I tried sugar-coating my way out of this.

"No, no. It's perfect, exactly how I imagined it."

"Why thank you my dear. I must admit it was rather touchy trying to align the arms in the fashion that you'd be used to, but go on! Try it on, try it on! Let me see it on you."

Taking off my plain white shirt and slipping on the polo, I found it fit very nicely. The collar folded back the best as any polo I ever bought, the buttons aligned easily and looped together tightly but not too tightly. "It fits wonderfully, Rarity."

"Why thank you, my dear. Now off! You have a pegasus to please!" Rarity then started pushing me out the door and while I walked down the street I heard her call "Good luck!" out to me.

There I was, walking down the road to what would hopefully be the greatest night of my life. Walking down to the corner, I wasn't entirely sure which corner it was on, only to see a glint of rainbow shoot past me and land past the corner to my right. Guess that's the place.

Walking down the street I got a look at Rainbow Dash. Yep, no dress, hair uncombed, and looking impatient for a free meal, just as I loved her. Noticing me, she trotted smiled before punching me in the arm and saying, "You're late." To which I replied, "Nope, you're just early."

"Well that happens when you fly faster than anybody else in the world. Besides, anybody that gets somewhere after me counts as late." Rainbow finished with a chuckle.

She may have been in a joking mood, but I couldn't have been more on toe. This was the biggest night of my life, and honestly, my last as well. This was how I wanted to spend it though. With the pony I loved. After being seated by a staunch looking waiter, we picked up our menus. Of course there was the usual horse food: daisy sandwiches, salads, hay fries, the works. None of it would have interested me except the salads until I spotted the appetizers.

Looking up, I saw Dash licking her lips at the food. She then turned her head, her magenta eyes meeting my hazel and said, "Let's get an appetizer. I'm starved."

"Sure," I replied, "What do you want?"

"Hmmm, these baked potato skins with the sour cream and parsley sounds tasty."

Just at that moment, our stern waiter returned and filled our glasses with water before asking us if we were having an appetizer before our meal. Rainbow was right on that ordering the potato skins without so much as waiting for the poor stallion to get out his notebook. As soon as he turned away from the table, I took the chance to strike up conversation with Rainbow. "So how's the flying business?" I asked.

"Eh, it's okay. Not much to say about it really."

"So no new tricks?"

"Well, I do have this one thing I can show you when we get out of this place. I can't think of a name for it yet but what I do is me and another pegasus fly towards each other at really high speeds, and then dodge at the very last second." Rainbow said while demonstrating with her hooves.

"Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Pfft! Yeah if you're not a pony like me. The trouble is I've ran out of pegasi in Ponyville to practice with. After one round they always quit on me. I have no idea why, it's not like I'm gonna kill 'em or anything." Rainbow complained.

In truth, I could easily see why pegasi wouldn't want to keep playing chicken with Rainbow. There's not very many flyers who are in their right mind that would try doing such tricks but I knew better than to voice this to Rainbow Dash. Instead I took the opportunity to start wooing Rainbow. That is, right after the appetizers.

As soon as they were on the table, Dashie stuck out a hoof to grab at a potato skin, only to quickly recoil at their temperature, "Ouch! Mare, that's hot!"

"Here, like this," I tell her, and pick up my fork and puncture the potato and drop it on my plate.

"Humph!" Rainbow sulks, yet copies me anyway.

With a fake cough, the stallion looks impatient to serve us.

"Hmmmm, I'llll have the oat burger with hay fries, both well done, and you…?" Rainbow looked towards me. "I would like a regular salad, and what kind of dressings do you have?"

"We have Hidden Orchard, vinaigrette, Celestian…" the waiter listed with a raspy voice.

"The Hidden Orchard sounds nice." I say.

The waiter takes our menus and I turn back to Rainbow, who has stuffed her face with her potato and the sour cream not lining her mouth. She wipes it with a giggle and then takes no shame in letting go a small belch. I laugh along with her, much to the annoyance of some of the other diners. Ah well, I don't care about them. Rainbow is the one I'm here for.

Attempting to return to the earlier conversation, I say, "Ya know, those other pegasi just don't know what they're missing."

"What?" Rainbow squeaks.

"I'm just saying they don't realize what a special mare they're hanging around with."

"What? Special?" Rainbow chirps, a confused expression on her face, "I've been called a lot of things, but not special."

"Well…" I take a deep breath, "You-you're special to me Rainbow."

Squinting her eyes at me like I'm under inspection, Rainbow asks, "Yeah? And how's that?"

This was my chance! This was my chance to tell her all the things I loved about her! Come on man, you better not mess this up. "Well, I… I like how you never leave anybody hanging, how enthusiastic you are about the things you love doing, and I love your sense of humor. You're, you're just so… awesome."

I could tell she was enjoying this. Smirking, Rainbow encouraged me, "Yeah? What else ya got?"

"Your eyes!" I accidentally shouted out, and before I was able to continue Rainbow cuts me off. "My-my eyes?" she asks, confused. Evidently nobody's ever called her eyes pretty before. Hell, what am I saying? Her eyes are dazzling.

"Yeah, you're eyes are the most gorgeous magenta I have ever seen. They're just so beautiful, like the rest of you."

She blushed at this, "W-wow. Nopony has ever called me beautiful before. Thanks." Trailing off, both of us looking at each other, I could feel that helium feeling erupting in my chest. She, just looked so beautiful sitting there, the dim lights of the restaurant casting their glow on her soft cyan fur.

Breaking the moment was our waiter arriving with our dinner. Placing in front of Rainbow her oats burger and fries and me my salad, the two of us eat in silence, neither able to say anything to the other due to blushing too hard whenever our eyes met which happened surprisingly often.

As soon as the two of us were finished, the waiter arrived to take away our plates. Before leaving, he asks us if we would lie dessert, to which Rainbow enthusiastically replies a "Hay yeah!"

"We have cherry cobbler, chocolate fudge Sundays, crème brulee, and red velvet cake." Listed the waiter.

"Hmmm, what do you want?" Rainbow asks me.

I being far too stuffed to eat another bite, quietly reply, "I want whatever you want."

"Darn it! Just pick something!"

"No really Dash, I will eat whatever you get."

"Fine, then in that case we'll have the cherry cobbler."

"Very good." The waiter replied and walked off.

"Why couldn't you just pick something back there?" Dash complains.

"I just want you to be happy. Tonight, that's all I care about, is you being happy."

Rainbow's eyes soften at the realization. "Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that."

"It's perfectly fine. In fact, that fiery attitude of yours is one of the things I like about you."

"Heh, really?" Rainbow smiles at me, the little reflections of light in her eyes twinkling as a spark seems to light up between us. Just then, the waiter returns with our dessert.

"Oooooh! This looks sooo good!" Rainbow says, her eyes lighting up as she reaches for her fork and digs into the cobbler slice.

As we pick around and finish up the cobbler, I playfully attempt to steal the last bits of the crust, only to Rainbow's chagrin. On the side of the plate, I notice the bill had been placed there. Taking it, I look at the price. 67 Bits! Dang, I hope Twilight gave me that much in that bag of coins of hers.

Setting the bag down on the table, I start counting, only for a frown to form on my face. 62 bits. Darn, not enough.

"Rainbow? You wouldn't happen to have about 5 bits on you, would you?"

"Wha? No, where would I carry bits on me? It's not like I have a place to put them. Why?"

Crap. 5 Bits short.

"Well, I'm about 5 bits short here."

"Oh. Hey, I got an idea! We dine and dash! I'll go the bathroom and you go pretend you're bringing my carriage out front! Then you go around back, and help me out the window." Rainbow mischievously whispered in my ear.

"Uhhhh…" I wasn't too sure about this, this rarely ever works, but I figured it might be fun. I mean, YOLO, right? And this was my last chance to do something like this.

"Okay, let's do it!"

"Yes!" She pumped her hoof.

Getting up and putting away the bits, I told her that I'd pull the carriage around, and then gave her a sly wink. As I walked out the door, I looked back to see her twist her head around and then get up and head towards the back. That was my cue. Heading round back, I looked at the windows, wondering which was the mares. Then I saw a flash of cyan in the one, and went towards it. I saw the window open, and Rainbow stick her head and body out before stopping.

"Uh-oh," she muttered

"What do you mean uh-oh?" I asked

"Ummm…" Suddenly I heard raised voices coming from in the room, and Rainbow was thrashing her back end around. "Come on, grab me! We gotta go!" She yelled and I pulled the rest of her out the window with a pop. Looking into the window, I saw our waiter along with some other fellows that looked like they weren't too happy with finding Rainbow half sticking out the bathroom window.

"Hey yous! Get back 'ere!" I hear one of them call, before I feel Rainbow tug on my arm and shout, "Let's go!" before we run off down the street. Stopping a few streets away, I hear the clock tower starting to chime. 8 O'clock at night, time to get Rainbow back to her place.

"Hey Rainbow, want me to walk you home? It's getting a little late."

"Me? Walked home? Hell no! I wanna go back to your place. It's too early to turn in now."

My place? "Actually, I'm crashing at Twilight's tonight."

Rainbow smirks and then punches my shoulder. "Oh yeah? You two like that, huh?"

"Wha-huh? No, not at all. She's actually over sleeping over at Sweet Apple Acres with Spike. We'll have the entire house to ourselves."

"Yeah? Sounds fun…"

Rainbow winks at me and we walk together to the library and upon entering look for something to do. I find a stack of board games in a closet and Rainbow and I both agree on Battlepony.

After a couple rounds, Rainbow winning them all, we look over to the clock. 11 pm. damn, time to turn in.

"Rainbow, you want me to get you home, or are you good for that yourself?"

"What? You're not gonna ask me to sleep over?" Rainbow pouted, she looked genuinely hurt but I knew she was faking.

"Well, only if you want to. I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Heh, don't worry, I can take care of myself." Rainbow stands with confidence.

Heading up to Twilight's bedroom, I let Rainbow climb in first before looking down at myself. I normally sleep in boxers and a t-shirt, but ass seeing as I left my T-shirt at Rarity's, I guess that was coming off too. Taking off my shoes, socks, pants, and polo, I climb into bed. And immediately feel Rainbow nuzzle up to me. There wasn't much space on this bed and the fact that I was with Rainbow Dash was not helping my case as I awkwardly and hesitantly put my arm around Rainbow's midsection.

Rainbow stirred and I immediately remove my arm and apologize.

"No, no, it's okay. You can leave your arm around me," Rainbow sighs, "Not that I need saving, but it feels nice."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's okay." She says. Then, she turns around to face me. I can see the reflections twinkling in her eyes, making them sparkle with life. "Ya know, I meant it when I said nopony has ever called me pretty like you did. That was really nice. Did you mean it?"

"What are you saying, of course I meant it. You are the most precious one I've ever known. I love your independence, I love your sense of humor, I love your beautiful smile, the softness of your fur, the cute faces you make. I love you."

"You what?"

I realized what I said before I could stop myself. There was no taking back the truth, so I said it again. "I love you, Rainbow Dash."

"Y-you love me?" She chokes, smiling.

"With all of my heart, I love you."

Gazing into her eyes, I don't notice them getting closer, nor do I notice the shifting of weight on the bed, I don't notice the hot breath on my face, at least until I feel my lips tingling as if I've stuck them into a light bulb socket. It's then that I realized I am kissing Rainbow Dash. I am kissing Rainbow Dash! I AM KISSING RAINBOW DASH! I could feel my tears on my checks, and then her hoof on the back of my head, pressing me deeper into the kiss. This felt wonderful. The feelings of our nerves touching as the thin skin on our lips were in intimate contact. The most wonderful feeling. I didn't want it to stop, at least until I couldn't breathe and we broke away the kiss. Panting, we looked into each other's eyes for the who knows how many times that night. Then her eyes turn sultry and she whispers, "Ya know, love is a lot more than kissing…." And I feel her hoof traveling down my bare stomach…

* * *

I woke up at who knows what time and frankly I didn't care. I doubted it was any time past 11 am, I rarely sleep past 10:30. Looking down I saw Rainbow snuggling into my chest and turned my head around to see my boxers flung to the far side of the room. Wait a second… Twilight didn't tell me what time she was gonna be home either.

As if the universe can read my thoughts, I hear the door downstairs open and Twilight arguing with Spike. Rainbow hears it too and looks at me, and then spots my underpants on the other side of the room. She knows as well as I that there's no time to retrieve them, for me to don them, and for us both to resume an inconspicuous look while simultaneously sharing a bed. We accept our fate and try not to blush too much when Twilight enter her room.

"Well good morning you two. How was the date?"

"Good." "Cool." We answer together.

Noticing my boxers in the corner, all three of us blush. Then Twilight gains a mischeivious grin and needlessly asks, "Did you two have fun last night?" Which we both blushed horribly to. "I'll uh-I'll just step out while you two get cleaned up. Oh and will one of you two try discretely delivering my sheets to the basement laundry?" Twilight left the room and could be heard cleaning up the board game we left out last night.

We looked at each other and groggily got out of bed. Rainbow washed up first seeing as the evidence on her side was less easy to hide with not wearing clothes while I tore the sheets from the bed and thankfully got them to the laundry and made it back up the stairs without incident. Just as I did, I found Rainbow coming out of Twilight's bathroom, main wrapped up in a towel and smelling of lavender, from Twilights shampoo no doubt.

I then went downstairs and cleaned myself up before donning the same pair of cloths I've been wearing. Word of the wise: If Thanatos ever visits you; make sure you try to get "Extra change of clothes" into your deal.

Coming out of the bathroom, I read the clock on the wall to be almost quarter after 12. Shit. I had no idea what the time difference was here in Ponyville, but it was getting close. This was the worst part. I had absolutely no idea how to break this to Rainbow. Looking back, I could hear her excitedly chatting with Rainbow, no doubt telling her the adventures we had last night. She looked the happiest I've ever seen her. How could I break this to her? It'd break her heart. Mustering the same courage I needed to ask her out in the first place, I tapped Rainbow on the shoulder and asked to speak with her in private.

She looked worried. Her brow furrowed in anxiety. I sat her down and told her everything. How I had always had a deep infatuation for her and how when this Thanatos guy showed up, I took the chance to be with her, despite the cost. By the end, I saw tears in her eyes. She looked incredibly hurt and raced out of Twilights room and out of the Library. Coming down the stair, Twilight tried speaking to me, but I ignored her, stepping out the door and walking aimlessly down the road.

Crying, I never felt so empty inside. Never had I felt as if I had a piece of me missing. She was and still is the pony I love the most but I had to. There was no way I could let her see me struck down before her eyes. Not after we became so close last night, closest as a being can come to another. I took her heart and she took mine. Now I've broken hers. I felt like a monster.

Suddenly I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and just as I look up to pick myself up, a cane made of the blackest charred wood I have ever seen stomps itself before my face, and carved along it was the same ornamentation that decorated the pen.

Looking up, I saw him. Above him was the no longer sunny morning sky by a blank grey over cast. His tall, black figure blowing in a light breeze as he spoke, "You made the deal, and I granted your plea, now is the time to pay up to me." His voice seemed unusually cold, even if it was so deep.

Standing up and brushing the dirt from myself, I said, "I did make a deal. And you did fulfill your end of it. I will now accept my fate with honor." I stood myself up straight, preparing for the worst.

I saw Thanatos step back, raise his cane, and from the tip emanated a poison green substance. I didn't know what it was, but I really didn't care. I just stood there and accepted death with dignity. It was what I felt was right. Just as death was nearly at my touch, I felt something collide with me, slamming me to the side and skidding on the dirt path.

Getting up, I looked over to what had hit me and wished I hadn't. For there in the dirt path, panting shallowly lay a cyan body I knew too well. Screaming on the top of my lungs, I flung myself over her.

I pounded the dirt next to her, crying, screaming her name as I sobbed into her fur, and felt it grow colder with each passing second. I hear her mumble something and rush my ear to her lips.

"…you…"  
"What? What Rainbow?"

"I… sah… I loooff… ooo…" she breathes, before I hear nothing. Nothing but the brushing of trees in the breeze.

Turning back to Thanatos, I scream, "TAKE IT BACK!"

"There is no way to make a repeal, however she is not one who had made a deal. A living state she can return to, but not by my hand, it must be you. Your life and love you can transfer and in those last beats of your heart, hers will answer."

"How will I know! How will I know if she's alive!" I'm crying, the tears flowing down my face and into the dry dirt below. Rainbow has gone limp and cold, I… I'm lost without her. I need her to live.

"You know in your heart that it shall work, when the life of your loved one awakes with a jerk. The passing of lives is a violent act, the very reason most do not make this pact."

"I'll do it! I'll do anything for her to live."

"Very well." I hear Thanatos say before he starts muttering something under his breath. The winds pick up and I suddenly feel a ripping sensation in my chest. I feel as if my very being is being ripped from my center, but at the same time Rainbow's body starts to spasm and grow warm. As I feel like it should all end, the pain becomes worse, unbearable, as it feels as if I'll be blown apart from the inside. Suddenly, I feel a heartbeat. It's not my own, but I feel it. In my arms? Gaining just enough strength, I look down to see Rainbow's eyes twitch and her chest rise and fall. As I hear her moan, I suddenly feel my mind whisked away leaving behind the greatest gift I could ever give a loved one: the gift of life.


End file.
